


I want to live forever (but only if it's with you)

by akayde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Remus Lupin, Drunk Texting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay Sirius Black, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I can't write proper rn im in writers block so here we are, James Potter is a Good Friend, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Person of Color James Potter, Person of Color Sirius Black, Racism, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is Bad at Feelings, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Texting, They/them pronouns used, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, but not like a lot I think, don't take any shit, everyone is different!!, idk we will see lol, if u like Snape this is not for u, love doesn't fix mental health, lupin is a menace to society u cant convince me otherwise, remus doesn't like to label, remus' problems are loosely based on how mental illness affects me, texting au, they're all shit heads, they're such baddies, this is me projecting my feelings, we hate him, we hate snivells!!!, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayde/pseuds/akayde
Summary: Texting FicThe marauders and co. navigating the 12th grade as well as relationships, sexuality, the challenges of the world and drama.this has no plot, I'm writing this for pure self pleasure.I'm a minor as well as a POC.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin/Other(s), Sirius Black/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. The Thing ™️

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many text fics and I absolutely love them, so here I am.
> 
> also im not from the UK so im using my own school system as reference.
> 
> this is literally just random conversations i think would take place with a hint of plot 
> 
> some of these MAY be real convos ive had with friends lmfao

**Marauders Orgy**

**Moony**

a group of crows

is called a murder

i just saw a murder of crows

**Padfoot**

why the fuck are u awake

its 4 in the morn

u fucking phsycopath

pyscopath

psychopath

fuck

**Moony**

couldn't sleep

so i went for a walk

and saw a murder of crows

crows symbolize death

**Padfoot**

wtf????

go the fuck back inside

and stay away from crows

**Moony**

or new beginnings

they can symbolize new beginnings too

**Prongs**

moony

i love u so much

truly with all of my heart

but pls

go inside before you freeze your fucking balls off

**Moony**

no

**Padfoot**

for fucks sake

why do u insist on doing this u anemic idiot

do u want to ft u asshole

**Moony**

no fuck u

im back inside you cunts

**Wormtail**

shut the fuck up

* * *

**We're not all in this together fuck u**

**James**

rise and shine birdies!!!!

**Marlene**

please

fuck off

**James**

:(

**Sirius**

HEY

DONT BE MEAN TO JAMIE

rise and shine jamie :)

**James**

thanks sirius<3

at least SOMEONE appreciates me

**Remus**

u didn't appreciate me last night

cunt

**James**

it was 3 in the fucking morning moony

and i told u i love you

WHAT MORE DO U WANT FROM ME

**Lily**

rem

what happened at 3 in the morn

was it like last time

please tell me it wasn't

or so help me god

**Remus**

ur an atheist

**Dorcas**

what happened last time???

**Remus**

dork

i literally told u

**Dorcas**

OH

WAS IT

THE THING

WITH THE THING

**Alice**

yes

it was

**Sirius**

??????

what thing with the thing???

**James**

WHAT THING

WITH WHAT THING

**Remus**

the none of your business thing

**Peter**

too early to be keeping secrets

**Remus**

literally nothing

**James**

dont lie

it makes me sad

**Marlene**

awww

we dont care

**Sirius**

OH MOONY MINE

KEEPING SECRETS??

HAVE U BEEN OFF WITH ANOTHER!?

OH I AM SCANDALIZED

SCANDALIZED I SAY

**Remus**

i have actually

* * *

_ Private Message _

**Flower**

remus

are u sure u want to tell them?

**Moon**

yeah

they have to know eventually

might as well get it over

and sirius left a perfect opening

how could i not?

**Flower**

okay

as long as you're sure

we have your back <333

**Moon**

<3

* * *

**We're not all in this together fuck u**

**Sirius**

HA

GOOD ONE

WE WOULDA KNOWN IF U HAD A GIRL

GAVE ME A NICE LAUGH THO

**James**

HAHAHA

DO U HEAR THIS FOOL

oh moony

u crack me up

not that u cant get a girl

cus u totally can

u stud muffin

but we would have known

so nice try

**Peter**

oh remus

im so proud of u!!!

**Remus**

PETE

U KNOW

HOW

**Sirius**

what

**James**

what???

**Dorcas**

go on rem!!

we have your back babes

**Marlene**

yes remmy

WOOOOHOOOO GO REMUS

**Sirius**

what the fuck

does he actually have a girl??????

**Remus**

who said it was a girl?

* * *

_ Private Message _

**SOB**

james

james

is he

did he just

**Jamie**

sirius

omg

wait omg

WAIT

WHAT DO WE SAY

LIKE IM 100% SUPPORTIVE

BUT WHAT DO I SAY

WHAT DO U SAY

WHAT DO WE SAY

ok calm and collected

im going in

**SOB**

JAMES

* * *

**We're not all in this together fuck u**

**Remus**

ok so

is anyone going to say anything...?

and before u ask

no im not 100% gay

i like whoever i like

and at the moment

i would prefer not to label

so

if theres any problem

let me know now

so i can beat the fuck out of u :)

**James**

OH MY GOD REMUS

I AM SO HAPPY FOR U

OH MY GOD

I CANT

THATS AMAZING

IM SO SO SO HAPPY FOR U

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

I LOVE U THE SAME

PLS DONT HIT ME

**Remus**

oh

okay

thanks jimmy

i wont hit u yet <3

**Sirius**

Remus

I AM SO HAPPY FOR U MATE

MY SINNING BEST FRIEND

U ARR AMAZING

PLEASE DONT HIT ME EITHER <3

**Dorcas**

SEE

THEYRE SUPPORTIVE

IDK WHY U THOUGHT THEY WOULDNT BE

**Peter**

I LOVE U GUYS

SO PROUD REMMY

**Lily**

gay squad

pull up

skrt skrt

im never doing that again

**James**

lily my love

**Lily**

oh god

**Marlene**

here we go!!

**Alice**

OMG I MISSED IT

GOD DAMN IT

LOVE U REMMY

**Remus**

yes thank you guys

for not being assholes about it

AND BEFORE ANYONE ASKS OR WONDERS

no i do not have a crush on any of u

as handsome and sexy as u may be

maybe james a little bit ;)

**James**

hit my line anytime remmy boy

anything for u cutie:)

LILY MY LOVE

TIS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS

U ARE MY ONE AND ONLY

MY SINGULAR (1) BOO

OH THE GODS THEY BLESSED ME WITH EYES TO TAKE IN YOUR BEATUY

A HEART TO LOVE U FOREVER AND ALWAYS

AND A DICK

JUST FOR FUN IF U CHOOSE YOU WANT IT

**Lily**

i choose no

**Alice**

:(

**Marlene**

BOOOOOOO

**Sirius**

wait

what was the thing with the thing?????

* * *

**Marauders Orgy**

**Moony**

well

might as well tell u

so basically i snuck out of the house at like 3am and met up with this guy and got sucked off and then he pepper sprayed me

so

yeah

it was quite funny if im honest

**Padfoot**

what the fuck

what the fuck remus???

who was it

are u okay

do u want me to come over

ill be there in 10

**Moony**

u guys live 30 mins away

oh god no

it was a while ago

**Prongs**

its called speeding

remus

is that a joke

its not funny

u got fucking pepper sprayed???

who was it

me and pads are otw

im going to hug u so tight

**Wormtail**

remus im going to hit whoever it was

**Moony**

u guys are so gross stop being nice

and its fine omg

this is why i didnt want to tell u

i took care of the guy

its fine

thanks tho

**Padfoot**

we're outside

**Moony**

dont come inside

dads in a bad mood

ill meet you outside

can we get food

**Prongs**

yes

wormy were otw to grab u

**Wormtail**

okay!


	2. Phylum Platyhelminthes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has joined the Snape hate train

Private Message

**Ali**  
shawty  
like a melody  
*1 voice message*  
"shawty like a melody"

shawty like a melody

 **Remi**  
shawty like a melody

shawty like a mel  
o  
dy  
*1 voice message*  
"shawty like a melody.  
Rem why are you--  
SHUT UP LILY IM SINGING FOR ALICE!  
shawty like a melody"

 **Ali**  
shawty like a melody

* * *

Private Message

**Starman**

hey there sexy thing

mind if i take u for a spin in my ride?

**Moonman**

it would be a yes

but i have a ride

**Starman**

uhm

wtf??

we always ride together

who's taking u?

**Moonman**

my neighbours

they offered and i felt mean rejecting so i said yes

**Starman**

lily???

ur always mean-

**Moonman**

no gid and fab but lilys coming as well

shut up no im not im very polite

see u first period

god i want to die its too early

**Starman**

are u sure i shouldn't pick u up

**Moonman**

yes i'm sure

**Starman**

okay

see u soon:)

**Moonman**

fuck off <3

* * *

_ Private Message _

**SOB**

did u know rem got a ride from the twins?

i didn't even know he was close with them

its kinda weird dont u think?

**Jamie**

yeah he told me last night

cant say im too pleased

and they're neighbours

who knows what goes down when we aren't around

its weird they're suddenly offering but not really

**SOB**

yeah i guess

**Jamie**

whats wrong?

**SOB**

nothing

was just curious

**Jamie**

alright mate

* * *

**Marauders Orgy**

**Padfoot**

ive just spotted snivellus

HIS HAIR

MY GOD

i dont even believe in god but someone help this poor mf out

only a celestial entity can fix that mess

where r u

**Moony**

HAHAHA FUCK SNAPE

fucking cunt can jump off a fucking cliff

better yet

ill kick him off

and

im at my locker with twins

**Wormtail**

not u attacking snape-

**Prongs**

OH OH WE'RE COMING

greasy git

**Padfoot**

otw

* * *

**that'll make ya puthy throb**

**Marlene**

we otw

got my shawty with me

**Dorcas**

stop calling me ur fucking shawty

**Alice**

feisty today aye dork?

**Marlene**

she dropped her bagel:(

**Dorcas**

please dont remind me

lily where the fuck are u

**Lily**

here

hut hut

**Dorcas**

dear god

* * *

**Marauders Orgy**

**Moony**

i cannot take this kid seriously

his hair is matted to his fucking forehead like a goddamn sticker

are u guys seeing this shit

AND LOOK AT LILY

SHES GLOWING LIKE THE GODDESS SHE IS

IM SO HAPPY SHE DUMPED HIS ASS MY GOD

WIEIEIWODO

**Padfoot**

moons are u okay

why are u so hyper at 8 in the morning

i can see ur legs bouncing

u hate mornings

**Moony**

i have A LOT of energy rn

like i feel like i could run a marathon

**Prongs**

omg moony

are u saying what i think ur saying?

JIMJAM AND RIMRAM RUNNING SESH

OH THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

**Moony**

YES PRONGS

AFTER SCHOOL

U AND ME BABY

**Wormtail**

i will not be running

**Padfoot**

why the world changed all of the sudden???

* * *

**We're not all in this together fuck u**

**Alice**

lunch plans same as every year?

**Sirius**

OF COURSE

meet at the cafe in 10!!!!!

* * *

_ Private Message _

**Jimjam**

hey rem

where are u?

rem?

remus this isnt funny

**Rimram**

sorry

i got a headache so i just went for a walk to clear my head

ill be back for bio

**Jimjam**

dont be sorry!!!

just let one of us know next time, yeah?

**Rimram**

okay

* * *

**Marauders Orgy**

**Padfoot**

WHOS READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEE

**Wormtail**

can u stfu im trying to focus on my rocks

**Padfoot**

fuck u

wheres remus

reeeeeeeeeeeemus

moony

moony

moony

**Moony**

pls

god help me

**Prongs**

ur literally an atheist

**Moony**

ok and?

dickhead

**Padfoot**

hi moony

meet after school and go get bubble tea?

**Moony**

cant

im running with prongsiepie remember

**Padfoot**

oh how u break my heart

we were serious about that?

**Moony**

you're always sirius:)

**Padfoot**

i knew as soon as i said it

im so proud

**Prongs**

pls im trying to concentrate

SO SHOULD U MOONY

SPROUT IS TALKING ABOUT THE NERVOUS SYSTEM OF PHYLUM PLATYHELMINTHES  
U BETTER PAY ATTENTION

**Moony**

yes mother :(

* * *

_ Private Message _

**Starman**

ive just seen the cutest dog

lord have mercy im going to cry

moony look

*3 Image Attachments*

LOOK

omfg can u reply u dickhead

MY LOVE

WHY ART THOU IGNORITH I

:(

**Moony**

hello

was napping

OH MY FUCK

can u take it??

no thats illegal dont do that

**Starman**

i could...

**Moonman**

dont steal the dog

isnt effy allergic to dogs??

**Starman**

is she??

but she loves them

**Moonman**

no siri

dont kidnap the dog lmao

**Starman**

fine

u suck

* * *

Private Message

**SOB**

im going to kidnap a dog

**Jamie**

dont kidnap the dog

mums allergic

**SOB**

I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS TRUE

I THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE BECAUSE SHE LOVES DOGS

:(

**Jamie**

yeah well

she LOOOVES dogs

but

shes allergic

it really is tragic

**SOB**

all around me are familiar faces

 **Jamie**  
worn out places, worn out faces

**SOB**

bright and early for the daily races

**Jamie**

going nowhere, going nowhere


	3. Remus the bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you cannot convince me that remus wasn't a fucking MENACE to society 
> 
> hes the bully of the group and I stand by that

Prongs changed **Marauders Orgy** to **Bad biddies**

**Bad biddies**

**Prongs**

:) 

**Padfoot**

i approve

i'm saying that like we didn't just have a 20 min conversation about a fucking name

**Moony**

i approve 

i say this like pads didnt call me for 15 mins crying that he didnt get to change the name 

**Padfoot**

wtf

why are u exposing me?? 

BOO U WHORE! 

**Moony**

says u 

slut 

**Padfoot**

raise your hand if you have ever been personally victimized by Regina George 

(moony is regina) 

**Prongs**

🙋🏽‍♂️

**Wormtail**

🙋

**Padfoot**

🙋🏽‍♂️

**Moony**

oh cry me a river

when HAVE I EVER been mean to ANY of u? 

**Wormtail**

u pushed me yesterday 

**Moony**

accident 

**Padfoot**

u literally yelled 

"WATCH OUT PETEY IM COMING FOR U" and barrelled into him

poor boy is traumatized 

**Moony**

thats logistics 

useless!!! 

**Prongs**

u ate my jellybeans 

**Moony**

???and

we share 

its only polite 

**Prongs**

u stole them FROM MY MOUTH 

**Moony**

dont act like u didnt enjoy my fingers 

**Prongs**

...thats besides the point 

**Wormtail**

no??? i dont think it is???

**Padfoot**

U THREATENED TO PULL MY EARS OFF

THEN ATTEMPTED TO ACTUALLY DO IT 

**Moony**

u tried eating my muffin

it was well deserved 

see you have no legitimate complaints 

**Wormtail**

u screamed in my ear for no reason and i fell off the bench then u laughed at me

**Moony**

what

ever

major

losers 

bullying builds character

**Prongs**

bullying makes us sad

**Padfoot**

do u want us to be sad moony? 

**Moony**

yes

_ Private Message _

**Moon**

im coming over

dads being a prick again 

**Flower**

idk why u wont let me beat his ass 

or why U dont do it

u could easily do it 

**Moon**

im not kicking my dads ass

all he does is yell

its no biggie just REALLY annoying 

**Flower**

parents shouldn't yell as much as he does

**Moon**

just leave it alone lils 

at least he doesnt yell at my mom

then i would have fucking ruined him 

**Flower**

ur feelings are important too 

u absolute egg  
  


are u talking to fab

or it seems more like FLIRTING

wtf was that smile????

it was hella sexy

never saying that again

but wow ok

charm his pants off babe

**Moon**

can u like 

fuck off :)

**Flower**

UR FLIRTING IN HIS DRIVEWAY WHICH IS 2 HOUSES AWAY FROM ME 

i will do no such thing

**Moon**

i am NOT flirting

im being friendly u wench 

**Flower**

not with that smile you're not

**Moon**

why is your door locked

im supposed to have 24/7 entry 

**Flower**

oh fuck off u bug 

_ Private Message _

**Starman**

i had this friend once 

his name rhymed with shmeemus dupin 

he was a great lad

lovely friend sometimes 

when he wasn't assaulting me but lovely nonetheless 

and then all of the sudden 

without any explanation WHAT SO EVER

he disappeared

only to be heard of once a moon 

i wonder what happened to him

how he's doing and all that 

but i guess i'll never know 

it breaks my heart 

truly 

**Moonman**

piss off x 

**Starman**

SEE 

WHAT IS THAT

WHY ARE U BEING MEAN TO ME

TALK TO ME MOONY

I MISS YOUR UNENDING BEAUTY AND GRACE 

BUT I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE 

it

breaks. my. heart. 

**Moonman**

i saw you yesterday you absolute fuckwad 

**Starman**

and you COULD BE SEEING ME RIGHT NOW 

what are u doing

i'm coming to pick u up

and we're going to get menchies 

and talk about our feelings 

**Moonman**

im busy atm 

BUT

u can come in a few hours? 

and omg lets talk about our feelings and cuddle!!!!!!!!

**Starman**

i don't like your tone young man 

and what are u busy withhhhh 

cant it be postponed for me:))))) 

**Moonman**

i cant postpone people

**Starman**

people? 

what people?? 

**Moonman**

im with the twins and lily 

we went out to get food 

BUT i guess i want to see u too🙄sks

**Starman**

ok

text when you're done

Private Message

**SOB**

jamie 

can u come to my room

im bored

and moony flaked on me :( 

**Jamie**

im pooping

will be there soon

wdym he flaked??

**SOB**

well

i texted him to see if he wanted to get menchies with me 

but he said he's with the twins and lily 

:( 

**Jamie**

pads

thats not flaking 

and 

lilys with them?? 

as in with the hot ginger twins and her even hotter best friend

**SOB**

the twins arent hot????

theyre like average looking 

at best

**Jamie**

have u SEEN them

all sexy with their ginger hair and rock hard abs 

gingers are so hot

**SOB**

they're whatever

hurry up


	4. holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk tbh

Private Message

**Moonman**

paddywack 

can u bring your green sweater to english 

**Starman**

yuh

why?

**Moonman**

i want to wear it dipshit

its so warm 

pads? 

**Starman**

yes

u can definitely wear it 

will bring 

it 

for u

Private Message

**Jamie**

why are u staring at rem 

like u want to ??kill?? him

**SOB**

i am doing no such thing

BLASPHEMY 

LIES 

**Jamie**

is he wearing ur sweater

I ASKED YOU FOR THAT SWEATER AND U SAID NO 

WHAT THE FUCK SIRIUS 

:( 

**SOB**

yes

he asked 

and u know moony

he's so hard to resist :(( 

**Jamie**

he really is

i'm a little bit gay for him 

just a wee bit 

**SOB**

isn't everyone?

**Jamie**

ugh so true

omg i think fab is gay for him 

i saw them talking before class and it seemed ~intimate~

**SOB**

oh 

well i mean fab is kind of a fuck boy tho? 

surely rem wouldnt go for him

hes not even hot

**Jamie**

fab is not a fuck boy??? 

hes like the sweetest human to exist

ever

and he is definitely hot

 **SOB**  
u just think hes hot because u have a hard on for every red head:) 

and hes kinda egotistical 

esp on the team

always hogging the ball

**Jamie**

he doesn't tho? 

why dont u like him? 

**SOB**

i do like him

i just dont think he's all that 

is all

**Jamie**

well if moons likes him 

we have to vet him properly 

but im telling u pads

he's ace for rem

are u actually paying attention?? 

**that'll make ya puthy throb**

**Marlene**

someone tell me why the FUCK Mulciber just asked me out?????

like NO YOU FUCKING FISH I DON'T "wanna grab a fry and fuck" LIKE WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN????? 

god his fucking big sweaty oaf lookin ass 

oh and HES HOMOPHOBIC AND IM UHHHH A LESBIAN??? 

**Dorcas**

PLEASE

ARE U JOKING

THATS SO FUCKING FUNNY 

im actually gonna piss myself LMFAO

**Marlene**

IM FUCKING TRAUMATIZED 

I KNOW THAT PISSHEAD DID NOT- 

i need to scrub myself clean

for like 3 hours 

**Lily**

NO

NO

NO

IM ACTUALLY-

ME AND REM ARE CRYING

PLs

NOT THAT JANKY HAIRCUT MUPPET 

IM ROLLING

**Marlene**

yes

take pleasure in my MISERY

IM DISGUSTED

i can feel the bile clawing up my throat

leave me be while i vomit my insides 

i need to be cleansed 

**Alice**

LMFAOSOWOWOWOOSJEEJJW PLS

NO WAT

ACTUALLY

WHAT DID U SAY 

**Marlene**

i laughed in his face and said "no you fucking lump" and left

HIS FACE TURNED BRIGHT RED IT WAS A SIGHT TO BEHOLD 

**Lily**

NOOOO LMFAOOSWOSK

HES NEVER ASKING ANYONE OUT AGAIN-

**Dorcas**

GOOD LMFAOOS

Private Message

**Remy**

pls tell me lily is lying

did he actually ask u out

im going to piss myself

that bellend wouldn't know a lesbian if they threw a pie at his head and screamed "I FUCK GIRLS" 

he would just eat the pie and attempt to assault them

im CACKLING PLS 

**Marly**

yes remmy

my pain is your happiness you cock 

**Remy**

lets get Chinese and u can rant to me about how horrible boys are and the joys of being a lesbian

**Marly**

u know me so well<3 

and u can tell me about mr ginger who was checking out your ass :) 

**Remy**

he was doing no such thing

was he?? 

marls

marly

:( 

Private Message

**Fabian**

hey there 

do u want to grab something to eat? 

im dead bored and could use some company :) 

**Remus**

hey 

i would BUT im going out with Marlene

we can hang out after tho? 

miss that ginger mop of yours 

**Fabian**

oh well thats alright then

just text me when you're done? 

it is not a MOP

its an articulately placed mess 

**Remus**

oh im sure theres a difference between the two

**Fabian**

i liked the sweater u wore today

looked VERY good 

**Remus**

it's sirius' 

i made him bring it so i could wear it

thank you :)

**Fabian**

oh

u and him are pretty close aren't u? 

**Remus**

yeah

known the nutter since 6th grade 

**Fabian**

yeah 

is there

uhm 

something going on between u guys? 

**Remus**

LMFAO WHAT

**Fabian**

its a perfectly valid question!!! 

u guys were holding hands for fucks sake lmao

**Remus**

we ALL hold hands 

its just a thing 

we're just all really close like that

whenever we sleep over we cuddle 

**Fabian**

and they dont mind? 

that you're you know

**Remus**

no they don't 

they know i would never fancy them

**Fabian**

oh alright

thats good then:)

**Bad Biddies**

**Prongs**

IM SO EXCIED FOR OUR SLEEPOVER

im doing my skin care and 

i cant WAIT to do a mask on moony 

**Moony**

im ngl

i cant wait either 

**Wormtail**

i want to do a mask too

**Prongs**

this is the best day ever

**Padfoot**

IM SO EXCITED

THIS IS THE BEST PART OF THE WEEK

**Moony**

really? 

thats sad 

**Padfoot**

wanker

**Moony**

oh no im crying 

**Wormtail**

i want ice cream


	5. sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk what's going on but enjoy
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: talks about suicide 
> 
> stop reading at:
> 
> Moon
> 
> no literally 
> 
> is it necrophilia
> 
> continue at:
> 
> Moon
> 
> i really want cookies right

Private Message

**Jimjam**

moooooooonyyyyyy

i miss u bestie 

when are u gonna come

**Rimram**

thats gay

im grabbing the weed

will be there in 30

**Jimjam**

only gay for u 

mmmkaaayyy

see u soon babes 

**Rimram**

die

**Jimjam**

:(

* * *

Private Message

**Starman**

moony

can you hurryu 

remus 

remus

where art thou remus

let me be the juliet to your romeo 

**Moonman**

hey its fabian

remus is in the bathroom, just thought i should let u know before you worry 

**Starman**

ok   
  
  


**Moonman**

hey siri

on my way 

skrt skrt

see as soon as i said it- 

never saying that again 

**Starman**

y was fab on yr phone?

and why does he have your password? 

**Moonman**

he didn't want u guys to worry shithead

and he doesnt 

he just did the reply from the lockscreen 

im about to leave his place 

* * *

**Bad Biddies**

**Moony**

this is stupid 

i dont like this 

i could be doing my essay rn

**Prongs**

you're only sayibg that 

becayse you cant find us 

**Moony**

no im not u cocksucker 

im simply unamused:( 

**Padfoot**

grow a pair moony 

this closet is so fucking cramped i need to get out soon   
  


he found me

**Wormtail**

sirius-

**Prongs**

pads? 

are u dead? 

OH MY GOD HES DEAD

NOT MY BABY

NOT 

MY 

BABY

**Wormtail**

pro-lifers when they see a clump of cells^

**Moony**

IM CACKLING

**Prongs**

im goong to piss myself FNSISKND

**Padfoot**

HAHAHAHAHAHWHWHEWH WORMY

NO LMFAOSOE

* * *

Private Message

**Flower**

im watching twilight

can we talk about creepy everyone is like why is jacob so obsessed with her and being all weird and then theres Carlisle who --i'm not gonna lie is kinda hot but all his kids are dating each other 

**Moon**

high key 

**Flower**

and Edward watches her sleep and speaks weirdly soft 

**Moon**

no literally 

is it necrophilia  
  


ok lets say theres conjoined twins

one of the twins is suicidal as FUCK and the other isn't 

**Flower**

remus

**Moon**

the other is just minding her fucking business

but the suicidal one says fuck u and kills herself anyways

would they both die

and if they did

would it technically be murder 

but they're both dead 

by suicide 

**Flower**

remus

thats

**Moon**

i really want cookies right

triple chocolate ones 

oh my god

oh im hard just thinking about it

**Flower**

Remus John Lupin 

did u smoke WITHOUT ME

**Moon**

...

lilyflower

its not how it seems i promise

it was a spur of the moment thing when fab offered

he is hot

u know i have a weak spot for gingers

**Flower**

dont i know it 

okay ill forgive you this time dickhead

* * *

Private Message

**Starman**

where tf did u go???

can u bring me ice cream 

**Moonman**

im taking a piss 

get it yourself u lazy shit 

**Starman**

:( dont be a dick

**Moonman**

fine

but only because i want some too  
  


pads can u com e to the bathroom 

i stepped on a tack 

**Starman**

coming

* * *

**We're not all in this together fuck u**

**James**

so i walk into the bathroom

im about to throw up 

and i see

rem sitting on the sink

TEARS IN HIS EYES 

pads is kneeling with rems foot in his hand TRYING TO EXTRACT A TACK 

**Lily**

is this what u guys get up to????

**Alice**

LMFAO WHY DOES HE HAVE A TACK IN HIS FOOT

**Remus**

ask james

ITS HIS FUCKING HOUSE 

stupid tacks 

WHY JAMES WHY

**James**

IM SORRY OKAY

IVE APOLOGIZED SO MANY TIMES

IM SORRY 

I DONT KNOW WHY IT WAS THERE 

**Sirius**

sorry but he CRIED

REM CRIED 

ABOUT THE TACK 

**Peter**

LIKE TEARS STREAMING

CRYING 

**Remus**

shut the fuck up 

SO WHAT

u would too if u had a little pointy death machine in your foot 

**Marlene**

DEATH MACHINE HASJEJWJ

ITS A TACK 

**Remus**

A VERY POINTY ONE


	6. note to self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of drinking and a tack

**Bad Biddies**

**Padfoot**

note to self: don't chug vodka like its jesus' blood and smoke as many bowls as possible and jumping down the stairs, bruising your arms before passing out and then waking up to a remus lupin hanging off the side of your bed like an oversized sloth

**Prongs**

note to self: dont chug vodka like its jesus' blood and smoke 5 bowls and then vomit your dinner while sirius black is playing with remus lupins feet and then continue to eat an entire pizza and pass out on the kitchen counter

**Wormtail**

note to self: dont chug vodka like its water and then proceed to run around james potters backyard with a large stick pretending to be a witch and then falling into a bush and waking up SOMEHOW in the pool house

**Moony**

note to self: dont chug vodka and whiskey like its jesus' blood, smoke bowls till i cant see straight then proceed to eat 5 bowls of cereal and then somehow find my way to the lake and go for a swim then SOMEHOW still be alive and dancing to abba while james eats his 6th slice of pizza and then falling asleep in sirius blacks bed like an oversized sloth

* * *

**We're all in this together**

**Marlene**

how the night lads?

**Remus**

no

**Marlene**

good to know<3

* * *

Private Message

**Rimram**

jimmy

my one true love

can i trouble u for some water?

**Jimjam**

yes u can cutie

will be up in 2

**Rimram**

its terribly infuriating that you never get hungover

but so useful when u take care of us <3

**Jimjam**

its all the genetics 💋

mom can drink till shes 70% alcohol and wake up completely fine

maybe its a punjabi thing

dads like that too

i think at this point half my family is 100% whiskey

**Rimram**

i wish i was part of your family

**Jimjam**

uhmmmmmmmmmmmmm

u are???

ur literally another son to my mom

**Rimram**

brb im crying

* * *

**Bad Biddies**

**Wormy**

how is moons hung over and STILL managing to scare the fucking shit out of me

i swear i can never let my guard down

too afraid he will be around the corner waiting to pounce

absolute dickhead that one

**Moony**

u r a pussy

**Padfoot**

BURN!!!!!

**Moony**

idk if yr being sarcastic but im gonna pretend u aren't

**Padfoot**

i am being sarcastic

**Moony**

no ur not

**Padfoot**

yes i am

**Moony**

no

you're not

**Prongs**

BREAKFAST IN 5 LADS

**Wormtail**

life saver

**Moony**

thanks mother

**Padfoot**

oh sweet heaven

jamie u are a darling and a half

* * *

**Bad Biddies**

**Moony**

tell  
me why i woke up and peter was staring at me

**Wormy**

i wanted to scare u

but then u woke up and i forgot what i was doing

so it just looked like i was watching u sleep

**Pads**

u WERE watching him sleep

**Wormy**

TO SCARE HIM

**Prongs**

still creepy??

**Moony**

dont watch me sleep you pervert

**Wormy**

I WASNT WATCHING U SLEEP

**Pads**

say what u must

the evidence suggests otherwise

**Prongs**

yes the evidence being me and pads walking in on you watching moony sleep

**Wormy**

i hate u

* * *

Private Message

**Moonman**

please take me to buy socks

**Starman**

okay

come to my room

**Moonman**

:)

* * *

**We're all in this together**

**Marlene**

party tonight at Caradocs

we in?

**Dorcas**

im in

**Lily**

OI OI

IM IN

**Marlene**

THATS THE SPIRIT

**James**

caradocs the man

THE MAN

once he carried me across the field and i felt so safe in his strong arms

**Remus**

he's fit as fuck

im in

**Sirius**

he's alright

im in too

**Peter**

in

**Alice**

me and frank are in

**Marlene**

meet at mine before? parents will be out

we can pregame

**James**

yesss marly

**Lily**

am down


	7. the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay baddie

Private Message

**Starman**

reeeeemus 

i saved you some caramel popcorn bc dorko was trying to eat it all 

i practically had to PRY it from her hands 

all for u moonbug 

**Moonman**

up your ass

i take it back thaaaaaannnks 

dont ever call me moonbug again 

are u implying im a bug? a pest?

**Starman**

LE GASP

I WOULD NEVER

its an endearing term for my love of course 

**Moonman**

good 

if anyones a pest its u 

**Starman**

i try being nice?? and this is the thanks i get??? 

**Moonman**

shut up

save me some vodka babe  
  


sirius make sure to save me vodka istg i will rip your balls off

**Starman**

yes

will do rem

* * *

Private Message

**Siri**

marly

im having a dilemma 

and we could talk irl seeing as im in your bathroom 

but its easier over text

**Marly**

oh siri

are u about to tell me your in love with me? 

im sorry but im gay xxx

**Siri**

so am i

**Marly**

oh 

OH

OMG 

WAIT

DID U JSUT COME OUT TO ME

**Siri**

yuh

**Marly**

UHHHH OMGFKSJEJ

im so proud of u for telling me omfg

how do u feel?? 

**Siri**

well im crying 

so theres that 

i feel good i think

fuck i was so fucking nervous

my hands were shaky and sweaty

i swear i was going to faint 

**Marly**

i am so fucking proud of u 

im grinning like a fucking idiot

am i the first person u told? 

**Siri**

thank yousisjsjs

yes u are

i think im going to tell the others soon

but im not ready yet 

**Marly**

that's completely fine sirius

take your time

**Siri**

its just 

ive been thinking about it since i was like 12 and realized "hey i don't have a crush like james remus and peter do on girls but that boy is kind of pretty" and i completely ignored it because as much of a rebel as i was i was terrified of what my family would do if they found out and i think a part of me still wanted to impress them somehow and i guess i thought not wanting to suck cock was it 

until i was 15 when i started feeling more things and it just got too much and then i finally left to live with james and i thought everything would get better and it did but after being drilled with words of negativity towards lgbtq+ it was just so confusing but i fully came to terms with it last year 

so here i am

coming out for the first time

ever

wow

okay

WOW OK I JUST DID THAT 

GO ME

IM A BADDIE

**Marly**

GO YOU 

oh my fucking god sirius

im so so sorry u had to deal with that when u were so young but i am deadass so fucking proud of u and we all love u so much 

take your time and do it on your own termss

i feel so honoured to be the first

**Siri**

u have been the first many times mckinnon 

many times

**Marly**

oh god dont remind me 

* * *

**Bad Biddies**

**Moony**

ife just seen

the finest bloke 

to ever graze my eyesight 

except for u lafs ofc

lafs

lads*

**Prongs**

omgg

i was gona ask if ut was me

lololol

get it re

be careful tho

do u need a condom 

it hink i have one 

whos fhte guy

**Moony**

i have condomsa

thank you motherfa

and he us

is*

tall

red

freckled

oh thats fab

the guy was fab lmaoodowidj

**Pads**

where r u??   
  


* * *

Private Message

**Flower**

oh god

james is kind of funny 

**Moon**

yes he is

funnr guy that one

gosh caradoc is fitttttttrrjr

**Flower**

RIGHT

omfg im looking at himr n

gonna go hit on him

**Moon**

u break jamies heart everyda

BOOOOOO

but also

oo yuh get it i gues

* * *

**We're not all in this together fuck u**

**Alice**

MARLS IS DOING A HANDSTAND

* * *

Private Message

**Rimram**

james

james 

james

**Jimjam**

yuh

yuh

yuh

**Rimram**

smoke

outside

joint

**Jimjam**

yes moons

where fabian

**Rimram**

har to leave

gideon 

the fuckin g lump

got too pissedd

**Jimjam**

:((((( 

sorry mateee

thattts good tho

we didnt vet him yett

**Rimram**

vet???

for what??

rabies

lol

no

hut for what

but***

**Jimjam**

hi its sirius

since y wont answer my fucking texts

wheres are u 

**Rimram**

hiiiii siriusssss

best friendd

im by the fountainsj outside

gos thus mf is so rich

has a fuckinek fountain

maybe he can be my sugar daddyyy

**Jimjam**

itw james

i can be your sugar daddy

just say the word sexyyy

* * *

Private Message

**Rem**

i would totalllly date u dorko

but indont have feelings forn u like that 

but ur so gorjus 

all of u are

wow i have pretty friends

**Dork**

i would date u too

but no feelings

yes u do have pretty friends

ur pretty 

* * *

Private Message

**Starman**

imsodrunlk

i missdd u mooooooooooiiioony

**Moonman**

i

im sitting

next to uu dumbarws

**Starman**

ik bud

but

i stol miss u

**Moonman**

inmiss u too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls what's going on
> 
> I wanted sirius to have his moment but I had no clue how to do it so here it is 
> 
> honestly I just wanted the gay drama to amp up so I made his coming out happen sooner than planned


	8. what the fuck is river dale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Moony**

fruit loops are all the same fucking flavour

**Pads**

why the fuck 

its 5am u fucking fuck 

no they arent???? 

**Moony**

im eating them right now

and i can tell u with utmost certainty that they wre all the same

i searched it up and it said that they were and idk im feeling kind of lied to 

**Pads**

no fucking way

fuck moony

im so

ITS ALL A FUCKING LIE

im going to sleep i cant think about this anymore

its going to give me stress pimples

go to sleep

**Moony**

ok  
  
  
  


but isn't it such a fucking sham

**Prongs**

remington

try to get some sleep

we have school in 2 hours

**Moony**

ill try daddy 

i hate myself so much for that 

**Prongs**

stop making me blush and go sleep

**Pads**

remus go to sleep 

**Moony**

who tf are u??? 

trying to tell me what to do?? 

fuck off

YOU go to sleep

**Pads**

im going to ft you 

**Moony**

no 

**Pads**

did u just decline my call??? 

wtf thats so fucking mean 

thats like

a horrid degree of betrayal???? 

**Moony**

oh no 

im so sorry

**Pads**

sarcastic shit

fine BE SLEEP DEPRIVED

SEE IF I CARE  
  
  
  


moony go to sleep

**Moony**

im writing

**Pads**

fine fuck u

im making art

**Moony**

u should be sleeping??? 

**Pads**

yeah ur one to talk 

**Moony**

go to sleep

ill go to sleep if u do 

**Pads**

okay

goodnight u fucking idiot

**Prongs**

goodnight you stupid fuck

**Moony**

i feel so loved

**Wormy**

i hate u  
  
  
  


**Prongs**

evans talked to me and actually LAUGHED AT MY JOKES

LAUGHED

AND NOT PITY LAUGHS EITHER

LIKE REAL

ANGELIC

BEAUTIFUL 

LAUGHS

and she just held a convo with me without rolling her eyes 

i think i may faint

i can see stars

**Pads**

Oh

my

god

its happened

fate has decided that evans will return your affections 

by a LAUGH 

**Moony**

i THOUGHT i felt the astral planes shift and the heavens sing 

**Prongs**

I KNOW

I THINK ITS HAPPENING GUYS

**Wormy**

u say that every year

**Prongs**

BUT SHE HASNT LAUGHED BEFORE

ITS PROGRESS

**Moony**

yes it is

* * *

Private Message

**SOB**

why is riverdale so shit

**Jamie**

RIGHT

oh but i cant stop watching 

**SOB**

i stopped watching after lik season 3 but now

i want to watch it again??? 

even tho it makes me SICK???

i think theres some funny witchcraft business going on with that show

what happened to the dead brother story??

WHAT HAPPENED TO JASON

wasn't cheryl fucking him

and now shes a lesbian?? 

**Jamie**

honestly dont ask me because I DONT EVEN KNOW???

im tired of it but i just c a n t stop bruv 

I CANT STOP 

its an addiction

**Incoming call from SOB**

**accepted**

**"** James i'm about to piss myself."   
  


**"Can you stop laughing and tell me what happened?"**   
  


"So we're--"   
  


**"Oh my god tell me!"**   
  


"Me and rem are walking down the hallway right, and he sees cissy and does the MOST aggressive middle fingers I have ever seen him do--"   
  


_"And then Sirius starts GYRATING his hips and yelling, 'I KNOW YOU WANTED ME CISSY' and flips her off, i kid you not it was the funniest shit i've ever seen."_   
  


**"Oh my fucking god. Where the fuck are you? I want to flip her off!"**   
  


**"Mr. Potter! Do not flip anyone off!"**   
  


**"Professor! I would never! How could you think so lowly of me?"**

* * *

Private Message

**Flower**

remus

remus

can i come over

i just punched petunia 

and my parents are angry 

like proper angry

much more than last time

i broke her nose

**Moon**

oh my fucking god 

u bad bitch

is that the wrong reaction

ofc u can come over

**Flower**

i feel so AMPED

she deserved it

the fucking cunt

calling ME a whore for hanging out with u??? 

as if she hasn't shagged half the fucking football team at her prestigious little school 

god the fucking NERVE 

**Moon**

i made popcorn


	9. one braincell

**We're all in this together**

**Alice**

mcgonagall looks like

shes going to kill james

im pissinf myself-

**Marlene**

BYE WHY IS HE LAUGHING 

HES GOING TO GET HIS SHIT ROCKED MY MCG 

**Lily**

this dumb mf 

**Alice**

im trying so hard to keep my laugh in

WHY IS HE STILL TALKING

**Sirius**

im going to piss myself whats going on-

WHY IS MCG LAUGHING

* * *

Private Message

**Starman**

hey stupid  
  


are u okay?

**Moonman**

yeah 

im tired

didnt sleep much

**Starman**

okayy 

i was watching avengers yesterday 

and WHY are the female superheroes always so sexualized and just straight up stereotyped?? 

rem

are u sure you're okay? 

* * *

**We're not all in this together fuck u**

**Marlene**

so we were watching this documentary in business and it talked abt how the owner killed himself after he went bankrupt AND SNAPE LAUGHED

LIKE

SCOFFED 

so naturally 

i went off and told him he was being a disrespectful piece of shit and all that 

now im in detention 

**Lily**

what the fuck

he's 10 types of fucked up

**Sirius**

GO MARLY

BEAT HIS ASS

VERBALLY ABUSE HIM 

**James**

PLEASE

WHY WOULD HE LAUGH- 

im getting serial killer vibes 

**Sirius**

SHUT UP I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT- 

**James**

WE ARE LITERALLY ON THE SAME WAVELENGTH 

**Alice**

maybe its because 

oh idk

U LIVE TOGETHER? 

**Sirius**

no

all of us are like this

its so cool

me and moony are always finishing each others sentences 

**James**

me and pete always eat the same food at the same time 

its w e i r d 

and moony and petes mind connection is like

on another level 

**Sirius**

me and moony are more connected tho 

**Marlene**

OMG THATS LIKE ME AND LILY AND DORCAS AND ALICE 

WE R CONNECTED 

LIKE OUR MINDS

ARE ONE 

**Lily**

we all share one brain cell

**Sirius**

i definitely see that

**James**

me too

btw lily 

u left ur jacket in my car 

should i come by ur class? 

**Lily**

uh

yeah sure 

**James**

okay

will be there in 5 

flitwick loves me so its fine

**Lily**

im sure he does u brat

* * *

Private Message

**SOB**

ur acting

normal?? 

with evans??? 

**Jimmy**

i

decided to 

stop being a prat 

and trying so hard

if she doesnt like me then

i have to get over it 

**SOB**

omfg

ur growing up

brb im sobbing 

**Jimmy**

one might say

SOBbing

**SOB**

oh ur so funny

but what made u

grow up 

about lily 

**Jimmy**

well i talked to rem

and he just told me to calm down and be myself

instead of doing all this dramatic love confession shit because she doesnt believe i ACTUALLY like her

she thinks i do it as a joke 

so he told me to smarten up

or he would hit me

and hes scarily strong 

i dont know how but his punches hurt like a BITCH

u would know

remember when he punched you last week

god

he is sccaaarry

**SOB**

dont fucking remind me

hes such a dick 

why do we love him🙄

**Jimmy**

because he's our heart and soul

**SOB**

oh yes he is

speaking of the prat

have u heard from him today

he hasn't been talking

he disappeared at lunch 

all he said was his head hurt and he was going for a walk 

i tried to text him but 

he's not replying properly 

**Jimmy**

omg yeah 

i tried texting him but he's barely responding?? 

he looks like hes dead on his feet

i asked him if he wanted to come over and talk or just watch movies and hang out

but he said he's too tired??

im worried tbh

maybe its just a bad day

**SOB**

fuck i really hope so

im going to bring him chocolate tomorrow

like a lot of it

and my sweater

the green one that he likes 

maybe it will help? 

* * *

Private Message

**Flower**

rem 

are u okay

**Moon**

yes

im tired

**Flower**

thats code for 

"i dont feel good please help me" 

**Moon**

no im good 

i barely slept 

thats all 

**Flower**

rem

come on

talk to me   
  


remus 

u cant ignore me forever

i'm your neighbour 

im coming over with ice cream

**Moon**

no

dads home 

**Flower**

can u come over to mine? 

we don't have to talk about it 

i have chocolate 

and popcorn 

**Moon**

okay

* * *

Private Message

**Starman**

i'm picking u up today

idc

tell the gingers no today 

**Moonman**

ok

thank you

**Starman**

are u okay

i got u chocolate 

and the green hoodie

**Moonman**

im fantastic

u did? 

thank you  
  


sorry u guys are being so nice its just been a bad few days 

im good tho

**Starman**

remus 

don't apologize its okay

we get it and we're here for u

just like ur here for me when i have bad days

i'll see u soon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's hard to depict mental health through text messages but in case it wasn't clear or you don't experience these things yourself, Remus was having the low days of his depression and I based it off my own experiences in which I go nearly silent on social media and need time to myself.


End file.
